Alphabet Soup!
"Alphabet Soup!" is the 26th episode of Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Barney arrives to play with his friends, Derek plays "alphabet fun" by spelling a "mystery word" one letter at a time. The group plays games and sings songs related to each letter of the mystery word. Rhyming words, making alphabet soup, walking through the alphabet, and seeing how many letters they can make with their bodies all give the children many chances to play with letters and words. Children learn that having fun with letters and words and learning the alphabet are the first steps to reading. Educational Theme: The Alphabet Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Ants Go Marching #I've Been Working on the Railroad #The N Game #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Alphabet Soup #Yankee Doodle #Alphabet Song #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) International Edits *"The Ants Go Marching" is shortened to 6 lines (instead of 10 lines). In addition, "Do Your Ears Hang Low", "Yankee Doodle," and the "Alphabet Song" are all cut from the Israeli version of the episode. *''Hachaverim Shel Barney'' adapted this episode in many ways to fit the Hebrew Aleph Bet. For example, as Barney's name in Hebrew is only four letters (Bet, Resh, Nun, Yod (ברני)), the mystery word is instead Barney-le (which is six letters in Hebrew letters).﻿ Trivia *In the Hebrew version, Baby Bop wasn't in the Hebrew Alef Bet. *This group (Min, Kathy, Derek, and Tina) also appeared in Try and Try Again, Grandparents Are Grand! (1993), Help Protect the Earth (episode) and The Rolling Rice Cakes. with Devyn, Tosha, Michael and Shawn. *In The Treasure of Rainbow Beard, Kathy says she knew what rhyme means. Yet, in this episode, she doesn't know what it means. *After this episode, Baby Bop would not appear until "Hi, Neighbor!". *This is the third episode to feature only one boy (Derek). *Derek wear the same shirt from A World Of Music. And the same pants from We're Having Some Lunch. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Lend A Helping Hand. And a two hair-styles. *Min wear the same clothes from It's A New Computer Center!. And a half pony tail. *Kathy wear the same shirt from It's A New Computer Center!. And blue jeans. And a pony tail. Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) # Barney Theme Song (You've Got to Have Art!'s version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from You've Got to Have Art!) # Reads a book for Derek! (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # Looking all words! (Clip and audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from A Package of Friendship!, Playing it Safe! and Room for Everyone!) # Barney comes to life (Room for Everyone!) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Room for Everyone!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you (Lend a Helping Hand's version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Lend a Helping Hand and Play it Safe!) # Barney comes to play (Birthday Ole!) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Birthday Ole) # Barney Says Segment (Alphabet Soup!) (Time Life) #And remember, I Love You! (We've Got Rhythm!'s version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from We've Got Rhythm!) # Barney End Credits (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode) # Barney Theme Song (Alphabet Soup! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney Yankee Doodle (1992 Version) (Clip from Rock with Barney and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Let's go to the Santa's House!!!! (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # I'll Stay and Play and You go on our way (Clip and audio from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Let's Make Our Own Butterflies! (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Barney The Alphabet Song (1992 Version) (Clip from Animal ABC's and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # I LOVE YOU! At Dark! (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Barney I love you (Alphabet Soup! (episode)'s version) (Clip from We've Got Shoes! (episode) and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode), It's Easy When We Do Our Work? and Fun With Feet) # Barney I love you Part 90 (Clip from BJ's Really Cool House! and Audio from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Barney comes to play (Alphabet Soup! (episode)) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (Alphabet Soup!) (Time Life) # And remember, I Love You! (Alphabet Soup! (episode)'s version) (Clip from A Welcome Home! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) # Barney End Credits (Alphabet Soup! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode)) (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 16 for Original Aired Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 36 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!!!!!!!!!! (1994 Version) Part 1 to 21 for Alphabet Soup with Barney Finally in December 2019 (1998 Version) Part 1 to 30 for Alphabet Soup with Barney Coming Soon on May 2021 on YouTube (1999 Version) Part 1 to 34 for Alphabet Soup with Barney 1999 Release!!!!! Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: The Monkey Dance Music Video from Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Barney Song Magic Bongos Commercial (1999) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Alphabet Soup Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Alphabet Soup) # Short End Credits # Let's Play School Trailer # Barney's Great Adventure Trailer on 30 sec # Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (Hebrew Version) Part 1 to 21 Coming Soon on Hachaverim Shel Barney for YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation